Walk At Night
by SleepyShuffle
Summary: Some secrets are just too curious to ignore... /SLASH/; ZigZag/Squid.


**Summary;**Some secrets are just too curious to ignore... /SLASH/; ZigZag/Squid.

**Disclaimer; **I own nothing but their secrets xD Holes and all it's wierd little characters belong to Louis Sachar.

[Changed the name from 'Secrets' to 'Walk At Night' after discovering another Holes fic called Secrets and I'm not sure why, but I felt like I had to change it. X3]

* * *

><p>For the first few days since my arrival, I'd found myself unable to sleep and would lay awake in my scratchy cot, tossing and turning and trying to find a comfortable position to sleep in.<p>

And curiously, every night, I heard someone else was still awake. I knew so, because every night I would hear a bed creak and someone would leave D-Tent, into the night.

The first few times it happened, I ignored it. Thinking that they were just going to the toilet or something like that. But after a week I started noticing it happened _every_ night and after twelve days had passed at Camp Green Lake, I found myself _waiting _up at night so I could hear if the mystery person was going to sneak out again. And every night…they did.

It was only a matter of time before curiosity got the better of me and I started to follow the person out of the tent, sneaking around after them. I had to know who it was. The suspense was killing me.

Yet when I found out who it was, it only made me even more curious. I wanted to know what he was doing out here every night. Why he was coming out into the wasteland at night. And why the hell nobody else seemed to know about this.

But more importantly I wondered if he was OK. Squid was my best friend in this god-forsaken camp and I was deeply hurt that he wasn't telling me about this obvious secret. I was also concerned if anything was wrong and hoped to God he wasn't doing something stupid like self-harming.

And that's what led me to finally confront him on the matter. So on another regular night, as normal I waited up for Squid to sneak out of the tent. And practised as a spy I snuck off after him.

I was always scared that he would suddenly turn round and see me and I was equally scared that I might step on one of those cursed lizards. But I guess it was a kind of 'thrill of the chase' feeling most of the time. And it mixed with the excitement that I was finally going to learn what Squids secret was.

I kept to the shadows and made sure that whenever Squid turned round to check for me, I wasn't caught in the beam of his flashlight.

Eventually we'd been walking for about five minutes and I realised we were heading for the lake because now, I was able to hide behind the lumps of dirt that we'd left there during the day. I made sure I kept at least a few metres behind Squid and I was secretly enjoying diving behind the piles of dirt when Squid's flashlight would whip round and I'd have to hide.

Finally I peeked over a pile of dirt to see Squid in the distance and he was now knelt on the dusty floor of the lake. Grinning and trying to hide my childlike joy I began to sneak up on him, diving between lumps of dirt and edging round previously dug holes. It was kind of exciting I had realised.

But as I dived behind the final lump of dirt only a metre or so away from Squid and peeked over the top. I could hear gentle sobbing.

Squinting further into the darkness I could see he was actually in fact knelt next to a hole and _crying_. My expression became blank as I froze watching my best friend softly crying to himself. This wasn't fun at all…

I could see his smaller frame rising and falling in time with his tears while his arms hung limply by his sides. I bit my lip, as I began to wish I hadn't followed him out here…as this was clearly a private matter.

But at the same time, I could feel myself standing up and walking over to him. It hurt me deeply to see him like this. He was normally so strong and invincible, that seeing him like this made me feel weird. I wasn't sure if it was good weird, or bad weird. But either way, my heart still ached as I looked at him.

He must've heard my footsteps first because he whirled round and looked up at me, pointing the flashlight in my direction. His eyes widened then he resumed crying, harder than before and he then angrily punched the floor, turning his head away, obviously angry at being discovered.

I chewed my lip and cautiously began moving to sit next to him.

"Hey Squid…" I said sitting next to directly in front of him while he turned his torso away from me.

"…hey Ziggy" he said back in a soft voice although I could still see the glints of tiny silent tears slipping from his eyes.

My heart felt like it had been ripped out, trodden on, chewed, shot and then stitched back into my chest again as I watched him cry. And what was worse, I didn't know what to say to him. I knew what I wanted to do though.

With slight hesitation I awkwardly reached out and put my arms round his waist, pulling him towards me in a somewhat awkward hug. Yet it made my heart hurt a little less when I felt him put his arms round my shoulders and lean his head against my shoulder in a position similar to a father comforting his child.

"It's my mother Zigg…" he started, gripping the material of my shirt tighter so it bunched up. My eyes widened, his mother? Out of all the boys in D-Tent, he was the one I'd written off for caring least about his family…but this is where he comes at night? To cry for his family?

I frowned a little and rubbed his back in what I hoped was a comforting manner. Guess Squid wasn't as invincible as I thought he was.

"I know I'm not one to talk lightly about _your _personal life. But…I miss my mother too…I think we all do" I whispered gently, being careful to not strike any nerves.

I felt him hug me tighter, "I just hope she's OK, I mean…what will happen to her without me…" he said as I began to feel moisture of his tears on my left shoulder. Again I found myself feeling pretty confused, finally being allowed to see Squids vulnerable side was scary, and at the same time I felt honoured that I was the only one at camp who had seen him like this.

"I'm sure she's fine….she's probably sat at home too….worrying about her son" I said in a tone as though I knew this was the truth.

I heard Squid laugh slightly, "She probably is…" he said leaning off my shoulder so he could look at me with his tear stained eyes.

"Only she doesn't have anyone to hug her and tell her I'm fine" he said a worried expression twitching on his face. I felt a tear unwillingly beginning to well up in my eye.

"Oh lawd, don't make me cry too" I looked up and blinked away the irriating tear before it could fall while I heard Squid hum softly in slight amusement.

"She has her daughters right? And I'm sure they're all sleeping in their beds right now, dreaming of when they're gonna see you again. When you can finally leave this god-forsaken lake and you can see them all again, I promise" I said a soft smile twitching on my face as I saw him beginning to smile too.

"You shouldn't do this to yourself, I'm sure your mother wouldn't want to see you like this, never mind X or Magnet" I said cursing myself as I saw his smile turn into a worried expression again and he glared at me.

"What?" I asked wondering what I'd said. Suddenly he gripped the collar of my shirt and pulled my face close to his, so I got a good look at his intense hazel eyes.

"You can't tell them about this, they'll laugh at me" he growled, while I just looked back with wide eyes.

"I never was going to!" I admitted freely because in all truth that thought had never crossed my mind, I was just happy to see him smiling again. Paranoia took over me.

"I wasn't going to tell them anything, I swear! I was just happy to see you not crying anymore! It never even came to me that I was gonna tell them!" I replied hurriedly, which I suppose only made me look me more guilty. He looked even more threatening than usual with his tear stained eyes and glare, which was now quickly settling into a smug smirk.

I cautiously raised an eyebrow as if to ask what he was thinking. He just grinned and leaned in towards me, which was making my heartbeat increase as I wondered what the hell he was going to do to me. He stopped several millimetres away from me, so that our noses were almost touching, I could feel his breath ghosting over my lips as he chuckled.

"Well don't worry…as long as you don't tell them about this…_your _secret's safe with me too" as he spoke I couldn't help but notice how his gaze gradually moved from my eyes to lips and I felt myself becoming hot.

"Wh-what are you talking about?" I choked out, suddenly realising what a compromising position we were in, his legs knelt either side of mine and my arms still round his waist while he gripped my collar, holding it tightly. I couldn't help but gulp and shift beneath him.

"Dude…I know you like me…" he said slowly with that smug smirk, as if waiting for my brain to process his sentence. This time I found my eyes drifting down to his lips and next thing I knew, his lips were pressed against mine.

My eyes went wide, wondering how quickly he'd gone from being heartbroken to acting this bold. When I felt his tongue slipping into my mouth and rubbing against mine playfully I decided that I was glad he was back. I kissed him back feverishly, putting my hands on his hips and pulling him closer, while he nipped at my lower lip. I could feel a warm electricity spreading through my body every time he moved his tongue or his hips and I moaned when he knotted his hands in my hair and pulled us impossibly closer.

Regrettably we had to break for oxygen and we both pulled away panting, but he pulled me back closer so our foreheads were leant against each other. We were both heavily breathing in the space in-between, the only difference was, he was looking like a predator while I was looking like the prey he'd managed to capture.

"…r-right…" I panted out in recognition. So Squid had known all along…

"How…long did you…know?" I asked trying to regain my breath while I leaned in to kiss him again, but this time he stopped me, putting a finger to my lips. I looked up at him questionably.

"Does it matter? At least I know now, you're not telling a soul" he said smugly climbing off me and slipping from my grip. I sat on the floor feeling confused before quickly scrambling to my feet.

"A-and what makes you so sure I won't tell!" I said, my face still flushed, jogging a little to catch up with him, tripping slightly on a pile of dirt. Squid turned round and frowned at me, looking about ready to threaten me, but instead a playful grin spread on his face.

"Because if you don't…I'll give you a reward" he said smugly, watching as my eyes shamefully sparkled and I froze to the spot, trying to imagine what many glorious possibilities he meant. Before I realised he was leaving me stood there.

"Hey! Don't act like you didn't enjoy it" I said grinning and running to catch up, slinging an arm round his shoulder. He put an arm round my shoulder too, to anyone else we would just look like best friends.

Squid grinned at me, "I won't…" he mumbled before his expression turned half serious, "Thanks for ummm…" he looked away embarrassed as I just grinned sheepishly.

"Comforting you?" I said, knowing the word sounded awkward coming off my own tongue.

"Yeah…" he mumbled back, as we both realised how weird it was using that word and I think Squid began to realise how much he was over-reacting. I mean…it was pretty funny really….the big bad guys at Camp Green Lake, crying like a couple of girls. And it was Squid no less. I smiled to myself, slightly amused at how he was just a big teddy on the inside.

Squid seemed to notice my expression and turned to frown at me, "Don't you _dare_ tell _anyone_" he growled in a threatening tone. I just grinned back, holding his gaze for a few second before he raised an eyebrow at me.

I merely shrugged and gave him a short soft kiss on the lips. Before moving back and seeing his blank unreadable face, "Don't worry…your secret's safe with me"

* * *

><p><strong>A.N; <strong>Hmm...I probably should've re-read the book before I wrote this xD The characters probably _are_ OOC, but if they were in character they wouldn't be so fluffy :D I saw the film was on TV and I managed to catch the end and for some reason this idea came into my head and wouldn't go away...I NEVER thought I'd write a fic for this :L It just _happened._

Love it, like it or want to rewind time and never read it again? xD Gives me feedback, flames will be put out by my laughter xD


End file.
